Sleepless Nights
by TDerleth
Summary: Hermione Granger finds the stresses of third year are weighing heavily upon her mind. In addition to the academic pressures, trouble with the boys and an emptiness inside lead her to seek comfort in a most unlikely place. STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Writer's Notes

Writer's Notes

I can't say author's notes, it feels a trifle arrogant to label myself as such G but I wanted to share a few thoughts about the story and the posting thereof.

First I thought it interesting to note that this is not the story I had intended to write. I was reading Lord Dwar's "Harry Potter and the Summer of Change" at and the bit about the Department of Mysteries made me think about the Time Turner and the havoc one could wreak with such a device. Given the hard time I though Hermione must have had during her third year I mused that she might seek companionship with the only person in the world who truly understands her, herself. Unfortunately (or fortunately since I've received resoundingly positive feedback for "Sleepless Nights") another story soon began to emerge and I found myself going in a completely different and unexpected direction. I may get around to writing the Time Turner story eventually, but only time will tell on that one.

The second thing I wanted to share was my thanks. Those of you who took the time to review or message me about the story, or simply subscribed in the hope of seeing more of my efforts at fiction, have greatly eased the anxiety of my first posting. I'm very pleased that people are enjoying it, but also wholeheartedly welcome the opinions of those who may not, along with any tips, hints, or constructive criticism which might help me improve my skills to the point where I might be comfortable with the title of author.

TDerleth

*12/27/11 Finally got around to making a few minor tweaks and corrections*


	2. Sleepless Nights

Chapter 1

Sleepless Nights

Hermione lay in her bed, thoroughly frustrated at her inability to fall asleep despite her mental and physical exhaustion. Toss and turn though she might, she could not find a comfortable position. Worse, she could not still the whirlwind of thoughts racing through her mind. So much was going on in this, her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had more than a full class load and was beginning to think that the whole 'Time Turner' thing was a bad idea, then there was the whole problem with the escaped murderer Sirius Black targeting Harry. Harry was angry so often now, especially since she started making an issue of his keeping that bloody Marauders' Map. She simply could not 'switch off' and go to sleep.

She noticed that she was not the only restless one that evening, one of her roommates, Lavender Brown, had also seemingly tried every conceivable position on her own mattress, only to find them all lacking. Finally Lavender got up and crossed the girls' room, stopping next to the bed to Hermione's right. She lifted the covers and slid into the bed with Parvati Patil. Lavender spooned in behind Parvati and hugged her friend tightly from behind.

Hermione saw Parvati sleepily turn and face Lavender, then gently kiss her on the lips. That first kiss led to a second, and a third, and soon the two girls were merrily snogging away. Unlike some nights this only went on for a few minutes before Parvati pulled back and said, "Okay you, let me get back to sleep or I'll be nodding off in Potions tomorrow morning." It seemed as though she had forgotten that she had herself initiated the impromptu snog-fest, but the way Lavender's hands were moving up and down her body made it plain that she was trying to coax Parvati into something a bit more involved. Lavender gave Parvati one more soft, lingering kiss before rolling over and snuggling back into her friend. Parvti stroked her friend's hair and gave her a few quick playful kisses on the back of the neck before hugging her tightly for a moment then resting her head on the pillow. Hermione heard Lavender sigh contentedly and could just see the smile on the girl's face as she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione laughed quietly to herself over the scene, though it was not the first such occasion. One not acquainted with what she jokingly referred to as The Pink Conspiracy might think that the two girl were lesbians, not so. There were many such 'couples' among the denizens of the Gryffindor girls dormitory. Though there were a few monickers for the arrangement, the preferred terminology was pillow-friends. Many such pairings began as early as first year, as theirs had. Parvati was for the first time separated from her now Ravenclaw sister Padma, and Lavender had quickly become homesick. The two soon became friends and eventually, quite innocently mind you, found comfort and security in the sharing of a bed. That was how it was for many of the girls. Though some would leave that phase behind, the majority did not, continuing to enjoy the comfort, security, and as they grew a bit older, fun that could be had from sharing a bed with a close friend.

Hermione had often wondered if this went on in the other girls' dormitories. It seemed likely among the Hufflepuffs, who almost always led with their hearts, though less so with the celebratedly logical Ravenclaws. The prospect of such goings on within the Slytherin dungeon were almost nil, and she stifled a laugh at the mental image of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode cuddled up together as her roommates were. A Slytherin comforting someone was about as likely as a mountain troll teaching Charms. Of course she would never know, because though the practice was common knowledge among the Gryffindor girls, there was the unspoken mandate that it was NEVER to be discussed with anyone else. While a little 'Kiss and Cuddle' between friends never really hurt anyone it could be somewhat uncomfortable if news of such practices reached the rest of the school.

She heard Lavender begin to snore softly and as she looked across the room and saw her in Parvati's arms she felt a pang of jealously toward her. Not that she fancied Parvati or any such nonsense, but because she had found someone with whom she could feel safe, secure, even loved. Someone whose embrace and kiss could banish the demons of her mind ease her into slumber while Hermione continued to toss, turn, and fret. Part of her longed to hold someone, and be held in turn, but so far that was not to be. Hermione was, even before Hogwarts, usually the odd girl out. She maintained cordial relationships with most of her housemates, but a scant few friendships and none of those very deep. This condition was exacerbated by the fact that she spent most of her waking hours in the company of Ron and of course Harry, who everyone seemed to either revere or revile, depending upon the direction of the wind. She had found a friend in Ginny when she arrived last year, and though that bond was growing, the youngest Weasley proved to be remarkably self sufficient, even after her experience with Tom Riddle's diary. Further she seemed to think the whole concept rather foolish, and anyway, everyone knew who Ginny wanted to share her bed with, unfortunately the castle's magic wouldn't let him up the stairs into the girls' dorm. Hermione again laughed to herself, convinced that despite her age the feisty little redhead would shag Harry silly if given the opportunity, you could just see it in those eyes when she though nobody was watching her watching him. Of course when you lumped into the equation Hermione's conflicting attractions to both Ron and Harry, a coupling with one Ginerva Weasley fell easily under the header of 'Spectacularly Bad Ideas.'

As for her other two roommates, Emma-Leigh Strumpet was frequently down the hall warming the bed of a fifth year girl named Glynnis Meadowes, and Sara Kline, like Ginny, didn't seem to have any such inclinations.

Determined to get some sleep, Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the slow rhythm of Lavender's breathing and eventually surrendered consciousness.

Again Hermione lay restless in her bed. Glynnis had joined Emma-Leigh tonight, and the two of them were in her bed, talking quietly. Sara was across the room in her own bed, snoring softly. Logically Hermione knew better, but part of her was convinced that Sara's snoring was just the universe's way of mocking her own inability to sleep. Parvati's bed was empty. She had joined Lavender and they'd pulled the curtains shut around them, implying that there was perhaps more than a little cuddling going on. The soundproofing charm all but confirmed it.

Emm and Glynnis's chat soon became a serious snog. Hermione tried not to watch, but somehow just couldn't help herself. Without really realizing it, Hermione slowly reached down and began rubbing herself through the fabric of her nightgown. A faint moan escaped her lips and Glynnis looked in her direction. The girl saw Hermione watching them and immediately realized what her hand was doing beneath the covers. She flashed Hermione a knowing smile and winked at her, before drawing Emm into a deep kiss and gently stroking the blonde's backside. Hermione flushed with embarrassment but was too far along to stop. She grabbed her wand, and with a wave the curtains around her own bed swept shut. Hermione reached beneath her clothes and began to pleasure herself in earnest.

Hermione stiffened as the orgasm ripped through her body. Unable to stop her final cry of pleasure she quickly grabbed her pillow and pressed it firmly against her face with her free hand. She knew the other girls must have heard her, but she was just too far gone to do anything about it. As her orgasm receded she lay limp on her bed. Spent, she tucked her pillow back beneath her head and fell immediately to sleep.

Emm and Glynnis heard the curtains around Hermione's bed snap shut. As they turned to look they heard a soft moan emanate from behind those curtains. The pair listened intently as there came the sound of heavy breathing, joined occasionally by little squeaks of pleasure. The noises became more frequent and more intense, and in minutes culminated in a muffled cry, then silence. Emm turned to Glynnis with an amused, but puzzled look on her face. Glynnis leaned in, gently nibbled on Emm's ear lobe, then whispered "she was watching us." Emm, her mouth open in shock, glanced back and forth between Hermione's bed and Glynnis. Both girls smiled broadly at what they had caused, then resumed kissing with renewed intensity

Chapter 2

Needs

Frustrated with Ron and Harry, Hermione left the common room intending to finish studying in her dormitory. When she got to her room she found Sara sitting alone in the dark, sobbing. Hermione cursed herself for not remembering. Sara and Davy Sawbridge, a fifth year Ravenclaw, had been seeing one another pretty seriously since early in the previous school year. Thus today when McGonagall had caught him in a broom cupboard with his hand up Daphne Greengrass's shirt it had been quite a shock for everyone.

Sara had caught up with him later in the covered walkway. All hellfire and vengeance she unloaded on him a tirade that would have made Molly Weasley proud. In the beginning he tried to talk, but soon just lowered his head and took it. When she finished and turned to walk away Davy made the classic cheating boyfriend mistake. He reached out and touched her arm and said, "I'm sorry baby, it's you I love, Daphne means nothing to me." He might have had more to say, but never got the chance as Sara rounded on him and with surprising speed thrust her wand against his chest. "So," she began with an almost frightening calm, "you love me. You love me so much in fact that you were willing to hurt me over someone who means nothing to you. Was saying that supposed to make it better?" He opened his mouth to say something but she whipped the wand up from his chest to his throat. "Well you can have Daphne, Merlin knows everyone else has, but you and I are through. Stay the hell away from me," she finished, and quietly stalked away.

Hermione put her books down on her trunk and sat down on Sara's bed. She put her arm around her sobbing roommate and leaned gently against her. Sara stiffened for a moment at the unexpected touch, she hadn't even noticed Hermione enter the room. She glanced over and saw the look of concern on Hermione's face and tried to smile, then buried her face in Hermione's shoulder, gripping her tightly around the waist. Sara shuddered as her tears began anew.

They sat that way for almost an hour before Sara finally cried herself out. Not knowing what to say to make it better, Hermione just held her and gently stroked her short black hair. With a labored sigh and a weak smile Sara kicked off her shoes and began to turn down her covers. Hermione stood up and turned to walk away, but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked back and saw a sad, pleading look on Sara's face. "Please," Sara began, and motioned toward the bed, "just until I fall asleep…" Hermione nodded and gave her an encouraging smile, then took off her own shoes as Sara got into bed. Hermione lay down atop the covers behind Sara and embraced her from behind in a comforting hug. Sara took Hermione's hand in her own and tucked them both between the pillow and her cheek. Her throat raw from crying, Sara quietly said "thank you." Hermione soon felt Sara relax and drift off to sleep, but found that she was unable to extract her arm from the girl's grasp without waking her. She resigned herself to the fact that she was going to be there for a while and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her.

Hermione awoke well before dawn and it took a moment to clear her head and remember why there was someone in bed with her. As they slept Sara had rolled over to face Hermione, hugging her tightly and resting her head against her chest. Hermione had to admit that this was much nicer than sleeping alone, and would have been content to remain there with Sara until morning, but her bladder had other ideas. After planting a kiss on top of the girl's head she shook her gently, saying "Sara, I need to get up, I have to use the loo." The dark haired girl looked sleepily up at her and with a hint of reluctance said "okay," relaxing her arms and letting Hermione go before rolling over. Hermione lay there softly stroking Sara's back until she again heard the little snore that indicated that she had fallen back to sleep. With that she got up and plodded across the room toward the door. "So," she heard Glynnis say quietly from Emm's bed, "you two then…" she left the question hanging. Hermione looked toward Sara and replied "No, we've never even been very close really. I think she just needed someone tonight." "We all need someone sometimes," the fifth year girl responded, "just make sure you don't neglect your own needs," she finished with a smile before laying her head down on the pillow next to Emm's. Hermione grabber her robe, towel, and toiletries then headed for the loo.

When Hermione returned to the room she put her things away and realized that she still had over two hours before she had to be up. She looked at her empty bed, then at Sara's sleeping form in the bed across the room, and was shocked at just how much she wanted to rejoin her, "Don't neglect your own needs,'' she thought to herself. She hung her robe and put on some knickers and a nightgown, then crawled under the covers with Sara, somewhat disappointed that when she got comfortable she was facing away from the girl. As she relaxed and prepared to sleep she felt Sara nuzzle up behind her and put her arm around her. Hermione took Sara's hand in her own, and tucked them both between her cheek and the pillow. She smiled, sighed contently, and whispered, "thank you."

The next morning Hermione awoke alone in Sara's bed. It was still early, but the other girl had already dressed and gone. They had no classes together that day, and Hermione noticed her absence at all three meals. Meal periods were long enough that people tended to eat in waves, and though it was possible that one could go a day without running into someone in the Great Hall, Hermione still got the distinct feeling that she was being avoided. Night fell and eventually even Hermione decided that she had studied enough for one evening, after all, it was a Friday, and with no classes for the next two days she could relax a bit. She left the boys in the common room talking about Quiddich and headed for the girls' dormitories. When she reached her room she found Parvati and Lavender already asleep, and in their own beds she noted with mild amusement. Emm had been reading a muggle romance novel when Hermione walked in, but was tucking it away and preparing to sleep. Hermione stared at Sara's empty bed for a moment, then looked at Emm in askance. Emm gave her kind of a wistful smile and shrugged her shoulders before lying down to go to sleep. She was feeling a bit hurt and was not really sure why. "It's not like I fancy her or anything, or girls in general for that matter," she told herself. Hermione changed into her bedclothes and decided to do a little bit of reading. She gathered her well worn copy of Hogwarts: A History and settled down in her bed. Her attention was divided between her book and any noise she heard outside the door. After reading the same two lines of text eleven times she put the book down for a second and huffed, "I'm not waiting up for her, I'm simply enjoying a bit of light reading." Apparently convinced, she picked up the book and began again. After reading another seven times about how the ceiling in the Great Hall was bewitched to look like the sky she gave up, "that's exactly what you are doing you ridiculous girl," she chided herself. Hermione put the book down on her bedside table, extinguished her lamp, and after one more look at Sara's empty bed, went to sleep.

Hermione awoke with a start, and was momentarily panicked when she felt a weight on her chest and legs. As her head cleared she realized that she was lying on her back and that Sara was lying in bed with her. The girl's head was resting on her right shoulder and her right arm and leg were draped across Hermione's chest and legs. She was sure she had roused the girl when she jerked awake, because though she hadn't moved, her shallow, rapid breathing was not that of a sleeping person, and certainly not the soft snoring that Hermione had been hearing every night since the girls began rooming together in their first year at Hogwarts. Hermione suddenly felt dampness on her shoulder and realized that Sara was crying. "I'm sorry," the girl's voice cracked, "I should just go back to my own bed, I didn't mean to bother you." As she began to stir, Hermione put her arms around her and held her in place. When she relaxed again Hermione began gently stroking her hair, "you're no bother, " she whispered, "would you like to talk about it?" The girl nodded, her head still on Hermione's shoulder, but took a few moments before she could collect herself enough to begin. "I don't know how he could…and with that Slytherin tramp Greengrass…why…after over a year why was I so easy to just toss aside for a romp in the broom cupboard with that slut?" Hermione didn't have an answer, most of her experience with boys involved keeping Harry and Ron out of trouble and on task. She was certainly attracted to both of them, each in different ways, but there had so far not been anything more than friendship between them, and even she had to admit that her being, as Professor Snape put it, an insufferable know-it-all, put off most other boys. As with an increasing number of things in life, she understood the theory of the boyfriend/girlfriend dynamic, but lacked the practical experience to be in any way helpful on the topic. Before she could open her mouth to try to answer Sara began again, "and then last night you came in and sat down with me, held me, I mean sure, we've shared space over the last couple of years, but little more than that." She sniffed loudly, rubbed at her nose and went on, "but you sat with me, held me, tried to console me, then stayed with me all night so I wouldn't be as alone as I felt inside. Then the whole thing became even more confusing." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, "I'd always dismissed this co-sleeping / pillow-friend business as so much nonsense, a crutch for the hopelessly insecure or a way for closet cases to indulge themselves while still living comfortably in denial about their sexual preferences, though that last still may apply to 'Vati and Lavender," she forced a laugh, "I've never fancied a girl, and I've seen the way you look at Potter and Weasley when you think nobody is watching," Hermione could only blush, "but last night when you came back to my bed after showering a part of me was thrilled. I lay awake for over an hour just to hold you, to feel you next to me, to touch you and smell you, I ached for it never to end. Then when I woke up and found us thoroughly entangled under the covers, my hand rubbing your bum,"

('I thought I dreamed that.' Hermione thought)

"I panicked. I dressed as quickly as I could and got out before you woke up. I was afraid to face you, afraid that you had only stayed with me out of pity and that I had gone too far with it, afraid that you'd laugh at me for it or hate me now and that I'd never get to touch or hold you again, and afraid of why that possibility scared me so much and what that might mean about me!" Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Sara soldiered on, " I couldn't concentrate all day today and probably would have lost house points in every class if the Professors hadn't thought I was still a mess over Davy, the arse," she laughed ruefully. "That's why I avoided you all day and waited until I was sure you'd be asleep before I came in, so that whatever happened I would get at least one more chance to be near you like this without fear of being rejected." She squeezed Hermione tightly for a moment and went on, "As I said, I know we've never really been friends, and I don't know what we are now but I think you feel it too and I'm afraid to lose it now that…"

Hermione pressed two fingers against the girl's lips and shushed her, then kissed the top of her head before saying "Don't be afraid. Of course I don't pity you. I don't hate you, and I'm not going to laugh at you over this, and I don't want you to go anywhere if you don't want to. When I came into the room last night and found you crying I wanted to remind you that you weren't alone. I stayed with you until you slept because you asked me to and because you needed someone. I came back to you after getting cleaned up because I wanted to, and because I needed someone. I don't know what this makes us now either, friends at least I hope, but maybe more than that, I don't know. I've lived most of my life between the pages of books and don't know much about relationships. I don't know what it means that I'm happy in your arms and with you in mine, but the only thing that I'm afraid of right now is that in a fortnight you'll pull yourself back together after your break with Davy and decide that you're over this. That once past the pain you'll not need me the way I think I need you and pity me for my weakness, or worse still think of me as an opportunist who swooped in and took advantage of you and hate me for it. I don't know what, if anything, this is going to become, but I don't want to take things any further until we're both sure it's really about you and me and not about you losing Davy or me feeling alone. I don't know how long that might take, but I want us both to be sure."

Sara snuggled tightly against Hermione's side. "As long as we can keep doing this," Sara began, "I can wait." Hermione could feel the girl's pelvis pressed firmly against her hip and it sent a pleasant shiver through her. "Keep doing that and I might not be able too." Hermione gasped, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Sara was about to respond when they both heard, "Gawd you too are so sweet I could just gip! Just kiss her already so we can all get some sleep." With uncanny speed and accuracy Hermione whipped her pillow from beneath her head, hurling it toward the voice, and was rewarded with a muffled 'oof' as it found its target. "Hey!" the other girl cried in mock outrage, causing Sara and Hermione to laugh for a moment. Hermione swore she heard a stifled giggle from Parvati's bed. 'So much for privacy,' she thought, "oh bollocks," she intoned as she now faced another minor problem, "Emm can I have my pillow ba…" which was as far as she got before the pillow struck her in the face. This time all five girls laughed. "Now shut your gob and go to sleep," the blonde girl ordered from across the room. "I thought you said 'kiss her and go to sleep,' " Lavender prodded playfully, provoking a further laughter from Parvati. Hermione resituated the pillow beneath her head and lay back. "You don't follow directions very well do you," whispered Sara with amusement and perhaps a bit of nervousness in her voice. Hermione was sure they had just agreed not to take things any further yet, quite sure in fact, but as she looked down at Sara and found her looking expectantly back at her she decided that no harm could come of one little kiss.

She reached out and touched the side of Sara's face, brushing her thumb across the girl's cheek. Sara closed her eyes for a moment and smiled, leaning in to Hermione's hand. Hermione moved slowly, closing the gap between them but giving Sara ample time to back out of this if the wanted to. Their eyes closed and Hermione's breath caught as their lips met for the first time. Their kiss deepened and seemed to go on for eternity. Nothing existed for Hermione but the touch of Sara's lips. Her head was swimming and she suddenly realized that it might be because she couldn't remember the last time she had breathed, she inhaled deeply, filling her nose with the other girl's scent. They broke the kiss and smiled at one another, then kissed again, and again, and again, then lay looking into one another's eyes. Hermione stroked Sara's hair, while Sara caressed Hermione's face. They kissed once more, a quick, playful peck, then without a word, closed their eyes to sleep. As Hermione began to drift off a thought struck her, "My first kiss, it was with a girl, and it was glorious!"

Chapter 3

Revelations

Ginerva Weasley came bouncing into the third year girls' dormitory, "Oy Hermione, Harry and Ron asked me to…OH MY GIDDY AUNT!"

Chapter 4

Rude Awakenings

Hermione awoke with a smile, it was Saturday and she and Sara had enjoyed a bit of a lie in. Two weeks had passed, and they had shared Hermione's bed every night since the break-up. Hermione was spooned behind Sara with her arm draped across the girl's waist. She hugged her tightly and began to kiss and nibble at her neck, shoulder, and ear. Sara rolled over within Hermione's arms and the girls embraced. Hermione opened her mouth to say good morning, but found it covered with Sara's. 'This is moving way too fast,' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and returned Sara's kiss, 'I wanted to take things slow, but MERLIN this feels good.' She squeaked with surprise as she felt Sara's hand gently squeeze her bum, their kiss broken, the two just lay there smiling at one another, for a split second all was right with the world, then she heard a familiar voice from the doorway, "Oy Hermione, Harry and Ron asked me to…OH MY GIDDY AUNT!"

Hermione shot upright with such a start that she had to grab Sara's flailing arms to keep the girl from falling off the bed. She turned toward the door in time to see Ginny spin on her heel and storm away. "Ginny WAIT!" she cried as she leapt from the bed in pursuit of the youngest Weasley. "It's not what you think," she protested as she caught up with the little redhead. Ginny turned to face her with a clearly vexed look upon her face, and Hermione couldn't help but crack a small grin, "well, actually it rather is what you think, or what I think you think anyway, but why are you so mad?"

"Why am I so mad? What about my BROTHER? What about you and RON?" Ginny demanded forcefully.

"Me and Ron?" Hermione laughed, "I have never known Ronald to show any real interest in anything other than quidditch and when he'll be getting his next meal, certainly not in ME!" she countered a bit more sternly than she had intended.

Looking around she quickly guided Ginny into an empty bedroom so they weren't having this discussion in the hallway.

"Yes, I will admit that I've thought about Ron in that way," she continued calmly, carefully omitting the 'and Harry' that should have been included if she were having this conversation with someone other than Ginny, "and maybe when he grows up a little there might be that possibility. In the mean time I'm not going to drive myself crazy thinking about it or deny myself the possibility of happiness with someone else."

"Well, you certainly looked happy," Ginny began, still a bit in shock over the events of the last few minutes, "But SARA? Since when do you even fancy girls?"

"I don't know exactly how it happened," Hermione began. "I've been feeling a lack of something inside lately, and when Sara and Davy broke up we kind of had complimenting needs," she said with a sigh. "I don't know how things are going to work out between the two of us. I know things are moving a bit too fast for being only a couple days after her break up and this may be just a rebound thing, but it feels good. It's nice to have someone to hold on to and to wake up with, and even if it's only for a little while I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts."

Ginny gaped. This was so unlike the girl she had gotten to know over the last few years, the girl whose guiding stars were reason and logic, but there was a resonance to her words. Ginny could feel the sincerity, and in retrospect now recognized that Hermione had been a bit withdrawn lately, her smile seldom reaching her eyes anymore. She had obviously been lacking something, and if she was finding it with Sara shouldn't Ginny be happy for her friend? "So are you going to tell Harry and Ron?" she asked.

"I don't even know if there's anything to tell yet." Hermione replied. "If this is just a thing then it stays within the dormitory, Pink Conspiracy and all that," she smiled, "but if it develops into a right and proper relationship I'll be hard pressed not to share it with my two best friends, provided Sara is comfortable with that. I can trust you not to say anything to them right?"

Ginny wanted to be offended at the question, but couldn't. Hermione was in uncharted waters with this and the boys learning of it at this point would only complicate matters. "What happened in the tower stays in the tower right? Besides, you're my friend I want you to be happy."

Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny into a hug, the younger girl stiffened for a fraction of a second, then chided herself for being silly and returned the friendly embrace. 'She's my friend,' she thought, 'we've hugged before, and just because I caught her snogging with her roommate doesn't mean anything has changed between us,' though a tiny part of her mind was comparing this embrace to the others, just to be sure."

"Thank you." Hermione said as they parted, "Let Ron and Harry know that I slept in and that I'll meet them in the great hall at lunch. Unless You-Know-Who is at the gates I'm sure whatever they have on their minds can hold until then." The girls laughed, and then Ginny nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Now to go apologize to Sara for nearly knocking her on her arse." Hermione said to herself as the headed back toward her own room.

Chapter 5

Taking it slow

Hermione was studying in her room again. The boys were still not speaking to her after she told Professor McGonagall about the new broomstick Harry had received from an unknown benefactor at Christmas. Of course because it interfered with quidditch they were both too mule-headed to see that she was only trying to keep Harry safe. If that broom came from Black, Harry's life could be in danger if he had tried to ride it. MERLIN they infuriated her sometimes!

She put the other two thirds of the 'terrible trio,' as she had heard them dubbed by a few of the Professors, out of her mind and went back to her work while she waited for Sara to show up. The girls had gotten to know one another a bit better in the weeks following Sara and Davy's break up, and Sara had shown no sign of tiring of Hermione's company, though Hermione had begun to worry over the Christmas Holiday.

Hermione had owled her early during the break but had not gotten a response. By the end of the Christmas Holiday Hermione was convinced that she had just been a passing fancy, until the night of the welcome feast. As she was headed for the Great Hall from the train she felt a hand on her arm. Sara wordlessly dragged her in to the nearest girls' lavatory. Once inside Sara pushed Hermione against the door and kissed her so soundly that her toes curled. When Sara relented Hermione was breathless. She pushed Sara across the room and into the nearest toilet stall, locking the door and casting a quick silencing charm.

Hermione pressed Sara against the cubicle wall and attacked her mouth, kissing her so fiercely that she was later surprised that neither girl was bruised from it. She let her hands roam freely over the girl's body and after several blissful minutes regained control of herself. Their kisses became long, soft, and deep and Hermione began gently running her fingers through Sara's short black hair. Reluctantly they parted and Hermione drew back, staring into Sara's emerald green eyes.

"Sweet Merlin I've missed you," Sara exclaimed.

Hermione tried not to sound desperate or needy but even as the words came out she knew she had failed in a spectacular fashion, "then why didn't you write me back? The whole of Christmas Break I waited to hear from you and there was nothing," she lowered her head in disgust with herself, but still couldn't stop the words from spilling out. "I thought you'd gotten home and decided you didn't need me anymore or that this wasn't really what you wanted and didn't know how to tell me or…"

Hermione was cut off as Sara put her hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss. "The day after I got home my father took us on a surprise holiday to America. Seems he read somewhere about how fond muggles are of what they call a 'road trip' and for some reason felt compelled to try it," she explained. "He hired a car and we visited sixteen states in eleven days. I swear if I never see the inside of a car again it will be too soon. I only got your letter when I got home yesterday and knew you'd think I had abandoned you."

Hermione hugged her tightly for a moment as a weight was lifted from her heart. "We had better get to the feast," she finally said, "people will wonder where we're off to."

They shared another brief kiss, straightened their robes and hair, and headed for The Great Hall. Hermione let Sara precede her into the Hall by almost a minute so they would not look suspicious. When Hermione entered the Hall Sara was sitting with her usual circle of friends, filling her plate and telling them of her holiday from hell. Hermione spotted Ginny and squeezed in next to her. Harry and Ron were pointedly ignoring her, obviously still angry over that damnable broomstick. She glanced at the youngest Weasley, who gave her a wink and an 'I know that you were doing' grin. Ginny had, in the fortnight before Christmas Break, become rather supportive of her burgeoning relationship with Sara, after her initial shock had worn off of course.

Hermione blushed slightly and elbowed the little redhead before choosing a few of her favorite dishes from the selection before her. She made small talk with Ginny and Neville as she ate.

When the feast concluded Hermione headed for her dormitory for a shower and a bit of studying, after all her OWLs were only two years away. Beside which, Sara would want to spend some time with her friends and Hermione had no desire to sit in the common room while the boys either ignored her or glared daggers at her.

Still damp from her shower and only a few minutes in to re-checking her Transfiguration essay for the sixth time since she had completed it last week, she was surprised to see Sara enter the room.

"I thought you'd want to spend some time with your friends," Hermione stated inquisitively.

Sara kicked off her shoes and dropped her robe on her bed, then walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss. "There's someone else I'd rather be spending time with," she replied. "Think you'll be done with that by the time I get back from the shower," she asked, as the gathered her towel, robe, and toiletries.

"Most definitely," Hermione responded with a smile.

"Good," said Sara, leaving the room.

Hermione packed away her schoolwork and lay back on the bed to wait. She was not sure by exactly what standard they had been 'taking things slowly,' but she had to admit that she was pleased at the rate at which their physical relationship was progressing. By the beginning of the Christmas Holiday each night brought a session of intense snogging and heavy, on top of the clothes, petting, so she was surprised and delighted when Sara came back and dressed in a loose t-shirt and knickers rather than her customary pajamas.

"Won't you be cold," Hermione teased.

"I was rather counting on having someone keep me warm tonight," she replied with a devilish grin as she advanced toward Hermione's bed.

Hermione woke several hours later, the curtains were drawn around the bed and the silencing charm was still in place. The oddity was the gentle rhythmic motion of the bed, and as she slowly climbed back into full awareness it dawned on her just what was causing it. As was the norm, they had fallen asleep spooning, with her positioned behind Sara. She slowly raised her head off the pillow and peeked over Sara's body to see the girl's hand between her legs, fingers buried inside herself and knickers nowhere in sight. Unable to help herself Hermione reached down and gently stroked Sara's bum, delighting at the feel of her soft, bare flesh. Sara, who had until then been oblivious up until now to Hermione's waking, jumped, snatching her hand away from her crotch as though it had been burned. Even in the dimness Hermione could see Sara flush with embarrassment and started to get up. Hermione snaked her arm around Sara's waist and kept her from fleeing, and unable to get away Sara lay back down and withdrew within herself. This was decidedly not how Hermione wanted the most erotic moment of her life thus far to end, and in a moment of inspiration reached out and took Sara's hand. She brought the hand up to her face and inhaled deeply, taking in the girl's scent, then slowly began to lick Sara's still damp fingers, strangely enjoying the salty sweet taste of her. Sara turned over in surprise, and Hermione kissed her before she could say anything, probing the girl's mouth with her tongue as she slowly sat her up. Once the girl was upright Hermione grabbed the bottom of Sara's shirt and lifted it up. Sara, in silent compliance, raised her arms and allowed Hermione remove the t-shirt before laying her down on her back.

Hermione took Sara's hand again and gently guided it back down between the girl's legs, "Don't stop now," she told her, "I was just starting to enjoy the show."

Sara needed no more encouragement than that and immediately resumed her self ministrations. Hermione watched with rapt fascination and began rubbing and kneading the girl's bare breasts. It was the first time she had touched her like this without the benefit (or detriment in her humble opinion) of clothes. She was in Heaven. She let her hand range about the girl's chest, stomach, legs and bum, spending most of her time caressing and tweaking her now erect nipples, but wanting to experience as much of her naked form as possible. Sara's grabbed the back of Hermione's head wit her free hand and pulled her down into a smoldering kiss. They held the kiss for what seemed like forever, and soon Hermione realized that she was grinding her crotch against the girl's hip and she steadily fingered herself to orgasm. Sara stiffened, and quickened her pace as she was struck by crashing waves of pleasure. She screamed into Hermione's mouth as her whole body shook from the intensity of it, she had of course masturbated before, but nothing she had experienced prior to this even compared. Spent, she fell limply back, releasing Hermione's head and trying to catch her breath.

Hermione once again took Sara's hand and began licking the girl's juices from her fingers, again thrilling at the taste of her.

"That good huh?" Sara joked sheepishly.

Hermione released her hand and reached between Sara's legs, inserting two fingers into her still soaked sex. Sara gasped and looked more than mildly disappointed when Hermione almost immediately withdrew her fingers, then watched as the girl almost greedily put her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean.

"You have no idea," she replied throatily before kissing her, exploring the girl's mouth vigorously with her tongue and stroking her body with her fingertips. She broke the kiss and looked into Sara's eyes with an intensity that the other girl had not yet seen. "I hope this is truly what you want," she began, "because I am through taking it slow."

Sara sat up and forced Hermione down on her back, then pulled the covers up from the foot of the bed. She lay down against the bushy haired girl and rested her head against her shoulder, wrapping her arms and legs around her. As Hermione began stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head Sara finally spoke. "I only hope you want what I want," she replied, "because I think I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you Sara Kline," Hermione replied softly.

They continued holding each other tightly until sleep once again claimed them both.

Hermione felt her wand begin vibrating beneath her pillow, for once she groaned at the prospect of getting up and going to class. She kissed Sara on the shoulder and ran one hand over the girl's still naked form, "Time to wake up love," she whispered.

Sara moaned and stretched, fighting her way back to consciousness. She rolled over and quickly kissed Hermione before rummaging around for her shirt and streaking across the room to get dressed for the day.

Hermione drew the curtains fully and watched as the raven haired girl crossed the room, admiring her firm backside. She smiled and shook her head, not that long ago the suggestion that she would be gawking at her roommate's bum would have had her gaping at the person like they had a second head. Now she couldn't wait for the day to be over so she could climb back into bed with the girl again. As Sara finished dressing she noticed Hermione still watching her with rapt attention.

"You'd better get moving," she said, blushing at the attention, "you'll miss breakfast and have to deal with Potions on an empty stomach." She grabbed her books, kissed Hermione and said "love you," before heading out the door.

Hermione shook herself out of her stupor and set about dressing for the day. By the time she reached the great hall she only had time for a bit of toast before having to rush down to the dungeon for every Gryffindor's favorite pastime, Double Potions Monday.

Professor Snape was in a right foul mood today, which was exacerbated by the fact that Hermione could not seem to pry the smile off of her face. She lost her house five points for humming to herself while preparing the days assignment, a Dreamless Sleep potion. Fortunately the Gryffindors took losing house points in Potions as a matter of course and nobody gave her a hard time about it, though Harry and Ron seemed perplexed about her more gleeful than average demeanor. Until they remembered they were supposed to be ignoring her and got back to work that was. She couldn't bring herself to care at the moment about their juvenile behavior, Sara had said that she loved her!

The week that followed had Hermione the happiest she could ever recall being.

She and Sara passed each other in the corridors several times during the course of each day, each time with a wink, or a smile, or a momentarily clasped hand. Each shared meals with their respective group of friends, but every night they closed themselves behind the curtains of Hermione's bed and explored the depths of their newly awakened sexuality. On Friday their final class of the day was Transfiguration, they met in the corridor some distance from the classroom and headed for class, walking close together with their pinky fingers hooked together which they seemed to think was more subtle than holding hands. Both were oblivious to Professor McGonagall's awareness of them as they entered the room and took their seats, but they grew concerned when she asked them both to remain after class.

With the rest of the students gone, McGonagall escorted the girls into her office and closed the door. Directing them to seats she took her place behind her desk and stared at them for a moment. As Hermione opened her mouth to speak the Head of House raised a hand and quieted her. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Kline," she began, "well, I never thought I would have to have this conversation with either of you but," she paused, seeming to seek out the right words, "you are being indiscreet."

'She knows,' Hermione thought in horror, and in her peripheral vision she saw Sara stiffen for a moment with the same realization, 'maybe we can play it off.'

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Professor…." Hermione started to say but was again silenced.

"Oh come now Miss Granger, surely you think more highly of me than that," she said with a tone of annoyance in her voice. "Not only am I the Head of Gryffindor house, but I spent seven years in that tower as a student. If you believe I don't know what goes on up there at night you either believe me a fool or are not as bright as we all believe you to be."

Hermione could only lower her head in embarrassment. The proverbial cat out of the bag Sara Reached over and took Hermione's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yours is not the first generation of Gryffindor girls to how shall we say, find comfort in the company of a special friend, but traditionally that kind of behavior remains within the confines of the dormitory."

"Up until shortly after Halloween I didn't think you two were even as close as the average roommates. After Miss Kline and Mister Sawbridge's relationship ended there was clearly a bond between the two of you and I thought you had finally become friends."

This time it was Hermione who gave the reassuring squeeze, though it was unnecessary as Sara was well and truly over that git Davy.

"Imagine my shock when after the Christmas Holiday you two are walking about the castle looking completely besotted. Flirting in the corridors, all but holding hands on the way into my classroom today, though in retrospect it explains your mutual tardiness to the welcome feast. Whatever you may think, things could become uncomfortable for you if anyone outside of the ladies' half of the tower suspected what was going on."

Hermione waited for McGonagall to continue, but it was a quiet voice to her left that broke the momentary silence, "But I love her," said Sara, making Hermione's heart swell, "why is it wrong that people know?"

A look of dawning comprehension crossed the aged professor's face, this was clearly a more involved situation than she had first suspected. She had believed that the girls were just pillow-friends and were being careless, the truth was indeed much more complicated. Kline loved, or believed she loved, (it's hard to know at their age,) Granger, and judging by the look on Granger's face at the declaration she felt the same way. Love would not be denied, would not be hidden, however they might try, but they needed to try.

"Ladies," she started slowly, this again was a talk she had not imagined she would have to have with either girl. Ms. Kline had dated a few boys during the course of her first three years, though only became seriously involved with Mr. Sawbridge, and she had believed (as did most of the staff) that Ms. Granger would eventually become involved with either Mr. Potter or the young Mr. Weasley This revelation, were she to share it, would certainly blow the teachers' pool on which one that would be, her money had been on Potter. "You are both still very young, though not so young that I will say you don't know your own hearts," the last was just in time to stem the protests they were both about to voice. "If you have truly found love in one another I am happy for you. Be that as it may, for you two to be 'outed' to the rest of the student body would make things difficult on you and everyone else. Just as I could not have a boyfriend and girlfriend sharing a room here I would be forced to separate you two if the nature of your relationship came to light. This would also undoubtedly cause increased scrutiny of the goings on in the ladies' dormitory in general, which as you may well imagine none of your housemates would thank you for. You are both sensible, intelligent young women, and can surely see the truth in what I'm saying. I cannot, and would not dream of, stopping you from seeing one another, but I implore you to keep your affection for one another private. The Wizarding World is still not as accepting of this sort of thing as Muggle Society has become in recent decades, and I would hate to see either of you suffer because of it."

"Yes Professor," the girls chorused.

Satisfied that she had made her point, McGonagall dismissed the girls. When the door closed behind them the aging head of house sighed and deflated slightly. It was rare that a relationship between two girls in the tower progressed beyond a friendly bit of kiss and cuddle, rarer still were the girls willing to profess their love for one another as Ms. Kline had done in her office this afternoon, but on the even rarer occasions where that love became common knowledge the results had been undeniably disastrous. The pureblood driven Wizarding Community viewed it as a witch's most important obligation to settle down with a wizard and continue his family line. Witches who chose (well, it has been long debated by some that it is not really a choice) a lifestyle contrary to that accepted norm had a tough row to hoe. She sincerely hoped that these two girls were as intelligent for their age as she was giving them credit for.

Chapter 6

Good clean fun

Hermione and Sara took Professor McGonagall's warning to heart and restricted their affection to within the girls' dormitory if not always one of their beds. This was made easier by the fact that she and the boys had come together again over a common cause, Hagrid and Buckbeak. Coupling that with Hermione's ever increasing workload and she had very little time during the day and early evenings. It made their nights together all the more precious.

One Saturday night shortly before Easter Break, Hermione crept into her room. She had stayed in the library until forced to leave by Madame Pince. She brought back to the common room with her a small stack of tomes related to wizarding law, trying to find something that would allow Buckbeak to be saved. She had searched long after the boys had gone to bed, until she was bleary eyed and could not look at another paragraph of text.

She quietly stowed her books, shrugged off her robes, and decided that a quick shower was in order before she could go to sleep.

Hermione closed her eyes and stepped in to the stream of hot water. She faced the shower head and began running her fingers through her now wet hair, luxuriating in the feeling of the hot water cascading over her naked body. She began washing her hair and as she worked the shampoo in, massaging her scalp, she was startled to feel a pair of hands grasp her breasts. She spun quickly around and the water washed shampoo down her face and into her eyes. It took a moment to clear her vision, and when she did she saw Sara standing naked just inside the shower stall, one hand trying to cover a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just couldn't wait for you to get back," the girl apologized, stifling a laugh.

Hermione caught sight of her reflection in one of the mirrors across the room, she had to admit that she looked more than a little funny, one side of her head still lathered up, hair plastered across her face from whipping around so quickly, still wiping shampoo away from her eyes and breathing as though Voldemort himself had just jumped around a corner and said 'boo.' Still she frowned half heartedly at the dark haired girl, "You are incorrigible do you know that?"

"Here," Sara said, pulling the shower curtain closed, "let me make it up to you."

She moved Hermione's hands away from her face and drew her in for a kiss, before guiding her back beneath the shower head. She slowly worked her hands through the girl's hair, rinsing the shampoo out and down her back. With the hair clean she began following the soapy trail down Hermione's back and to her firm buttocks. She caressed the girl's bum, and kissed her once more on the lips before lowering her mouth to Hermione's left breast. A soft moan escaped Hermione as Sara began to gently suck and tease the now erect nipple. This was an area of play that they had recently begun to explore, so Hermione was shocked again when she felt Sara's hand move from her bum, around her hip and between her legs. Hermione stiffened for just a moment as the tip of Sara's middle finger parted the soft lips of her vagina. Sara paused in her oral ministrations to Hermione's breast and looked up at her for assurance that she was willing to let her go further.

"Don't stop," whispered Hermione as the shock of the unexpected touch was replaced by burning desire.

Sara smiled impishly, then attacked Hermione's breast with renewed vigor as she began massaging her wet sex. She teased the other girl mercilessly, rubbing her palm and fingers against her outer lips, only occasionally stroking the smooth inner lips of her vulva, and then only briefly.

Hermione was playing with her neglected breast with one hand while holding the back of Sara's head with the other. Until this point the girls' had not seemed ready to move from mutual masturbation to touching one another this way. Unable to stand the teasing any longer Hermione reached down and forcefully guided Sara's first two fingers into her now burning folds. She thrust the girl's fingers in up to the knuckles and drew them out slowly before repeating the action. She did this again and again until it was Sara that set the rhythm. Hermione brought her hand back up behind Sara's head and grabbed a hand full of hair, pulling the girl up to face her. Hermione kissed her fiercely, now running her hands over the girl's wet, naked flesh. Sara never wavered in her rhythm. Her penetrating fingers were joined by her thumb, which was gently working circles around the girl's clitoris. Soon Hermione's hand shot down and pressed against Sara's, holding it firmly in place. Sara felt Hermione begin to shudder, and buckle, while her vaginal walls repeatedly contracted around her still embedded fingers. Unable to withdraw, Sara began flexing her fingers in a 'come here' motion, sending Hermione further over the top. She covered Hermione's mouth with her own in time to stifle a cry that would likely have awakened the tower since neither had brought a wand to silence the shower stall. Soon Hermione's convulsions subsided and she collapsed to the tile floor, dragging Sara with her. There they sat as Hermione found her legs too weak yet to support her, and was unwilling to let go of the person who had caused her such mind numbing pleasure. She reached up with one hand and tuned off the water, then drew Sara up on to her lap, savoring the feeling of the girl's naked bum pressed against her still tingling sex. They kissed and caressed one another until the gooseflesh was no longer from excitement, but from the chill of the night on their wet bodies.

Hermione reluctantly let Sara up and was helped to her feet. They dried off and walked back to their room where they quickly dropped their towels at the foot of Hermione's bed and climbed beneath the warm covers.

"Tomorrow night," Hermione began, "I'll do the same for you."

The feeling of Sara inside her had been both familiar and not. She had of course been stimulated to orgasm before, but it was the first time the fingers had not been her own and that difference had brought mind blowing results. She was completely spent, and barely whispered, "I love you," before sleep claimed her."

Chapter 7

One good turn

The next day Hermione did her best not to walk around looking completely besotted. By and large she succeeded, but whenever she saw Sara she suddenly wore an uncharacteristically goofy smile and a wistful, faraway look. On more than one occasion Ginny had to nudge the girl back to reality with a discreetly placed elbow.

Ginny had herself become increasingly discontent lately. She was managing to spend more time with Hermione and the boys this year, but still had not been able to make Harry really notice her. Hermione tried to reassure her that Harry would eventually wise up and see the beautiful, vibrant, amazing young woman that was right under his nose, but she could not believe that the fault did not somehow lie with her. Hermione pointing out that Harry was not chasing any other girls still did nothing to reassure her.

Hermione though was not really concentrating on Ginny's issues today. It wasn't that she didn't care mind you, it was simply that she was still walking on air over the pleasure Sara had given her last night, and was positively aching for night to come so she could return the favor.

By dinner she was beside herself with anticipation, and had to excuse herself to a silenced stall in the nearest girls' loo to, relieve the tension, as it were. After stimulating herself to orgasm, twice, she lifted her hand and inhaled deeply of her own scent, noting how it differed from Sara's in subtle ways. Hermione reveled in the smell and taste of the other girl, and still licked and sucked Sara's fingers clean after each occasion they masturbated together. She didn't know that the act brought Sara nearly as much pleasure as she derived from it herself. She gave her damp fingers an experimental lick, 'nope, just not the same,' she thought.

Evening finally came, and as quickly as the girls could excuse themselves from their respective circles of friends they stole away to their dormitory to enjoy the private time they had both been waiting for. They closed themselves behind the curtains of Sara's bed and after a quick silencing spell stripped each other bare. Hermione pushed Sara back on the bed and assailed her mouth with kisses as she thrust her hips forward, grinding their pelvises together and causing both of them to moan with pleasure. Hermione felt that familiar twinge in her nether regions and knew she was getting wet, but this evening was not about her own pleasure, not in that way anyway. Tonight was for Sara.

Hermione began groping Sara's breasts with her right hand, then slowly, teasingly, began moving her hand down the girl's body. She had intended to tease her for a while, to run her hand back up to the girl's breasts and start the descent again, each time getting closer and closer to fulfilling the promise she had made the night before. Sadly, from some point of view she guessed, she could not restrain herself, and immediately brought her hand to rest between Sara's legs, delicately running her fingers through the girl's dark pubic hair.

Sara bucked beneath her as she finally, gingerly stroked the outer lips of her vagina. Hermione kept stroking her like this for several minutes, only occasionally applying enough pressure to part those lips and slip a single digit between them. Sara continued to get wetter, and more and more frustrated at Hermione's teasing. She looked at the bushy haired girl with a look of desperation and could only whimper a single word, "please…"

Hermione kissed Sara and thrust her tongue into the girl's mouth as she, without warning, thrust two fingers into her slippery sex.

Sara gasped and again bucked against Hermione as the girl's fingers entered her body.

Hermione withdrew the fingers and brought them up to her mouth to savor her lover's taste on her own fingers. The look in Sara's eyes reminded Hermione that tonight was not about her own pleasure. She returned to her ministrations and established a rhythm that soon brought Sara to her first orgasm of the evening.

The dark haired girl shuddered beneath her and the two kissed with a heretofore unknown intensity as she raised her hips and trapped Hermione's hand securely between them. As the waves of pleasure finally receded Sara fell limply to the bed trying to catch her breath.

Hermione began to nibble at Sara's neck and shoulder blades then began massaging the girl's breasts with her right hand, taking the opportunity now and again to lick the sweet juices from the girls' nipples and her own fingers. She followed the damp trail back down the girl's flat stomach and down her leg and found herself now licking and nipping at the insides of her thighs. The scent of her was intoxicating, and Hermione again thrust her fingers deep inside the girl. Without warning Sara thrust her hips up and Hermione found herself holding the girl down with he free arm to avoid the possibility of broken fingers. She would bring her lover to the brink of climax, the slow her rhythm to a near standstill, frustrating the girl in a way neither knew possible. Occasionally she would withdraw her fingers entirely and taste the wetness on her fingers. Determined to end Sara's frustration Hermione began massaging the girl's clitoris with her thumb and forefinger while slowly working her next two fingers in and out of her while continuing to bite and kiss her inner thighs. Sara was completely wet above the knees and Hermione was loving every blessed moment of it.

The smell and taste of her lover stirred a passion in her that threatened to overwhelm her. Unable to stand it any longer Hermione withdrew her fingers, parted Sara's lips and plunged her tongue into her, sucking on the girl's exposed clitoris for a moment before slowly dragging her tongue across the underside of the sensitive bud. She would have heard Sara's cry of pleasure had the girl's legs not clamped tightly around her head.

Sara's world exploded in wave after crashing wave of pleasure. She reached down and into Hermione's hair, holding her mouth firmly in place. She had not realized that it was an unnecessary action since her legs and involuntarily clamped shut around the girl's head. Hermione kept sucking and licking at her clit and labia as Sara came over and over again until realizing that if they kept on as they were she would inevitably suffocate the bushy haired girl. In a supreme act of will she parted her legs and pulled Hermione up so that the two were face to face. She kissed the girl deeply, tasting herself on her lover's tongue, she could not imagine anything more erotic, and she greedily lapped the juices off of Hermione's lips and chin.

As they kissed Hermione began stroking and groping her bum, but when Sara felt her hand come back around and resume her ministrations she pushed her away.

"Oh GOD not again," she cried, "I don't think I can take any more tonight without my brain turning to jelly." She smiled and stroked Hermione's brown hair. "You were amazing, promise me you'll do that to me again soon," she plead.

"I'd do it again right now if you'd let me," Hermione replied with a devilish grin.

Sara laughed, "If I thought I could take it I would, right now just hold me."

The two lay on the bed, arms and legs entwined, with Sara occasionally rocked by an intense aftershock. After a time even those ceased, and the lovers fell, exhausted, to sleep.

Chapter 8

Ginny

Easter Break came, and with it the girls' first time apart since Christmas. Sara went home to her family while Hermione remained at school. The Weasleys, and Harry of course, had also stayed behind so she would not be without company, but Hermione knew she was in for two weeks of desperately lonely nights. The raven haired girl was not an hour gone before Hermione was putting quill to parchment and writing her first letter to her. She stopped only for dinner and resumed her writing immediately after. It was late when she finally signed her name at the bottom, she had written nearly three feet of parchment and it still felt inadequate. She rubbed her eyes and put away her writing supplies then sat in silence. , Lavender had gone home with the Patil sisters and Emm was down the hall in Glynnis's room.

"If you get lonely you can always come play with us," Glynnis had joked, prompting a playful smack from Emm. "Oh, guess not then," she said, rubbing her arm where she had been struck, "see you at breakfast anyway."

Hermione undressed for bed and found herself laying down not in her own bed, but in Sara's. She drew the curtains closed, and fingered herself to several satisfying orgasms before finally drifting off to sleep.

Hermione felt her lover turn in to her. The girl's arms wrapped around her and their legs became entwined, she nuzzled her head against Hermione's shoulder. Still half asleep, Hermione smiled and began laying soft kisses atop the girl's head. The girl lifted her face to meet Hermione's and their lips met. They kissed softly at first, but with increasing vigor. Hermione could not put her finger on it but there was something wrong with this. She tried to put her sleep addled brain to the problem but found herself distracted by the tongue eagerly plumbing the depths of her mouth. Hermione rubbed the girl's bum then slowly worked her hands up her lover's back to her head. She ran her fingers through the girl's long hair. 'Long hair?' she thought foggily, and her head snapped back as reality struck her like a bludger, thrusting her immediately back to full awareness. 'Sara is back home in England, and she most certainly does not have long hair!'

Hermione snatched the wand from beneath her pillow and rolled on top of the unidentified party in her bed, "Lumos!"

Illuminated by wand light Hermione saw the youngest Weasley looking shame-facedly up at her. Hermione reeled back in shock, taking her weight off of the girl.

"Ginny what the hell…I mean…what the hell," she stammered in confusion.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, closed it, and opened it again before finally lumping from the bed. "I'm sorry," she cried as she ran toward the door.

Still bewildered but determined to have an answer she flicked her wand at the door, slamming it shut, then quickly followed with locking and silencing charms. She WOULD have answers before the girl was allowed to leave her room.

At Hermione's command the room's lamps flared to life, Hermione looked back at the door to see the little redhead desperately pulling at the doorknob.

"Please Hermione, I'm sorry, don't hate me, just forget the whole thing, I didn't mean…I just wanted…I'm sorry…"

Ginny stopped pulling at the knob and sagged against the door crying. She slid to the floor and hid her face.

Though still confused about the girl's motives, she was very clear on two things, Ginny was her friend, and her friend was in pain.

'Okay, I can be mad at her later if I want to,' Hermione thought, 'but first I need to know what that was all about.' She padded across the room and sat down next to the little redhead, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny, what's going on?" she asked softly, but the girl sniffled and said nothing, "Ginny please, you're my friend and I want to help."

Ginny choked on a bitter laugh and turned to face Hermione, "You're my friend, Harry's my friend, lots of boys are my friend, but none of you seem to be interested in anything more than that!" she exclaimed, and before Hermione could respond she went on, " Sometimes I thin a boy may be interested in me, the one day he'll start to act all funny and soon it's like he's afraid to get near me, And sure, Harry's nice to me, but he's nice to everyone isn't he. I'm sure he just thinks of me as Ron's pathetic little sister who had to be saved from A BOOK the first time she was ever away from home." She paused to wipe her nose, Hermione thought about interjecting something, but decided to wait until Ginny got it all out of her system first. "And you, you keep telling me how smart and funny and pretty I am, but you never…you fancy girls after all so I thought that maybe…I mean aren't I pretty enough for…I thought that you might…oh I don't know…" She paused and collected herself, trying to recover at least a little dignity. "I know I'm not beautiful, I'm short with no figure and no breasts to speak of, but I didn't think I was a total loss…"

Ginny trailed off and Hermione felt that it was finally time to speak, and put her arms around the little redhead. Ginny tried to pull away at first, but soon succumbed to her friend's embrace, burying her face in Hermione's shoulder.

"YOU, Ginerva Molly Weasley," Hermione began sternly, "Are one of the most self deprecating people I have ever met, and without cause," she paused and squeezed the girl and began again in a softer tone, "You are smart, you are funny, and you are beautiful. I'd never in my life fancied a girl until Sara, and then we roomed together for over two years before it happened, I'd never even thought about it. I would however be lying if I said that I haven't given you a second look with the new eyes that change in outlook has given me. I'm in love with Sara, and however much I may admire your deep brown eyes, your coy smile, and that firm little tush of yours,'' the last caused Ginny to look up at Hermione then quickly turn away as she blushed furiously, "I wouldn't jeopardize that. It's not that you're not pretty, it's that you're not Sara, do you understand?"

Ginny turned back to Hermione and nodded slowly.

"As for your boy problems, I'm pretty sure I can provide some explanations, right after we get up off the floor, my butt is falling asleep" The girls laughed and got up, sitting down facing each other on Sara's bed.

Settles comfortably Hermione said, "We will start with The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Ginny laughed for a moment at Harry's press-inflicted nickname, but quickly realized that Hermione wasn't laughing.

"When I said that you were one of the most self deprecating people I have ever known, well, let's just say that it's Harry who wins the ribbon." She saw the look of confusion on Ginny's face and explained. "Your family knows a little about Harry's life with his Aunt and Uncle, I know a little more," Hermione's expression went from somber to grim, "while he would try to play it off and change the subject if you asked him about it directly, Harry accidentally lets details of his life outside of Hogwarts slip out now and then. I know they physically abuse him, but I don't know to what extent, but far worse is the mental abuse he has suffered. Those people have for years been reinforcing in Harry's mind the idea that he is worthless, stupid, and weak. That he is undeserving of love, or friendship, or any measure of happiness."

Ginny's look of curiosity was replaced by one of shock and dismay.

"Imagine," Hermione went on, "growing up in a home where the only time anyone touched you was to hurt you, the only time anyone spoke to you was to berate, and belittle you, and however hard you might try to please them it was never ever good enough. For all the progress he has made since first year Harry is still an emotional cripple. He'd never been treated with kindness and as such is suspicious of anyone who shows him any. He doesn't know how to handle complements and is uncomfortable with most physical contact. As close as he has become to Ron and me I can still see a hint of wariness in his eyes sometimes, like at any moment we might pull the rug out from under him. He doesn't know how to love because he's never been shown love, and somewhere inside he still sees himself as the waste of flesh and bone that his relatives have always told him he is rather than the bright, talented, caring, handsome, wonderful person I know him to be."

A dark look flickered across Ginny's face, but was gone in a flash, "you like him don't you," Ginny accused quietly.

Hermione realized that she had shared a bit too much, "that is not the topic at hand, and a moot point for two reasons," she answered. "First, as I pointed out before, I am in love with Sara. Second, and actually more importantly, Harry was my first friend here at Hogwarts, and we were here for almost two months before that came to be. After Hagrid and Ron I was one of Harry's first friends ever. We may row from time to time, like over that stupid broomstick, but he is my very best friend, I'd give my life for him and I know he'd do the same for me without hesitation, and I wouldn't jeopardize what we have for anything, even the chance that we could have more." Hermione lowered her head for a moment an frowned, she had long ago put that possibility out of her mind, but talking about it still caused a pang of regret. "Besides, we are talking about you and Harry."

Hermione took a moment to collect herself before continuing, "You either need to take charge of the situation and make the first move yourself, or you need to move on and consider other boys. I for one would recommend the former, as there are a few obstacles to overcome before the latter will be plausible, not the least of which are Fred and George."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and scowled. Now that Hermione mentioned her older brothers, a few things about the way boys acted around her began to make sense, "Those two are threatening them, aren't they," she said.

"Since the year before you arrived," Hermione confirmed. "I've tried to reason with them and to get Ron to intercede on your behalf, but they won't listen to me and Ronald just doesn't seem able to stand up to them, but they're not the biggest problem anyway. No, that would be one Harry James Potter."

"WHAT?" Ginny exclaimed loudly enough that Hermione was glad she had cast that silencing charm on the room, "Harry has been warning boys to stay away from me?"

Hermione laughed, "No Ginny. You see, the only person in the castle who doesn't seem to know about your thing for Harry, well with the exception of that old fraud Trelawney and a couple of first year Hufflepuffs, is Harry. Last term I heard a couple of the girls joking that your knickers were embroidered with the words 'Property of Harry Potter."

Hermione ignored Ginny's blush and plowed on, "How many guys are secure enough to become involved with a girl who would constantly be comparing them to HIM? The Boy Who Lived, who defeated You-Know-Who with his bare hands in his first year at Hogwarts and rescued you from The Chamber of Secrets and killed a basilisk in his second. That's a hell of a standard to meet. What's more, there would always be the anxiety that should Harry finally notice you that you'd drop whoever you were involved with like he was a hot coal. That's just too much pressure for your average teenage bloke!"

Ginny laughed mournfully, "I am well and truly doomed then. I can't make the first move, I can barely talk around him, and if he brushed me off I'd die, and not just of embarrassment. At least this way there's still the hope that it might happen for us someday, but if he rejects me there isn't even that to hold on to." She shook her head, "No, I can't do that. But I am going to have a little talk with a certain set of ginger twins about interfering in my life. Who knows, maybe without their meddling there might be a boy with enough bollocks, or little enough brain more likely, to take the chance."

Ginny sighed heavily, though things were really no different than when she snuck into Hermione's room (well with the notable exception of having tried to tickle Hermione's tonsils,) she felt a weight lifted from her. She reached out to Hermione and the two hugged for a moment, "thank you," she said to the older girl.

"It's late," Hermione began, "but it is kind of lonely in here by myself, why don't you sleep in my bed while everyone else is away."

Ginny smiled and nodded, the girls stood up and Hermione began to turn down her covers and smirked as Ginny walked around to the opposite side of the bed and did the same. "Um, Ginny, this is Sara's bed, my bed is over there." She laughed as she inclined her head in the direction of her empty bed.

"Oh," Ginny also laughed, but blushed at her misunderstanding of Hermione's request, "can't blame a girl for trying," she quipped before climbing into the indicated bed.

Hermione just laughed and shook her head as she settled in to sleep, almost forgetting to unseal the door before nodding off.

Chapter 9

All good things

The next day Hermione decided that she would take advantage of her free time and head to the library. She selected a number of books and settled down at one of the far tables to enjoy a bit of light reading. A few hours after she arrived the heard someone approaching and looked up to see Colon Creevey heading her way with a large envelope in his hands.

"Hello Colin," she said when it was clear that he was indeed headed her way, "I haven't seen Harry yet this morning, I got up early and came straight here after breakfast."

"That's okay Hermione," he replied, "I was actually looking for you, not Harry."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, the held out the envelope he was carrying, "I thought you might like to have these."

Hermione took the envelope and opened it, pulling out one of two identical photographs.

"Those are the only copies, the negative is in there too," he said quickly.

Hermione looked at the picture and sat there, utterly gobsmacked. It was of her and Sara. She remembered the day well, it was the weekend before Easter break. She and Sara had managed to slip away from their friends and found a secluded clearing in the woods near The Black Lake, deciding to enjoy an afternoon snog. Though still on the grounds, they were farther away from the castle than most students are willing to walk, so they thought they were safe. They'd laid their cloaks out on the ground, sat down, and kissed for well over an hour before finally laying down in each others arms, listening to the sounds of the forest and watching the clouds drift by. In the photo they were kissing madly, photos Sara was brushing the hair away from Hermione's face as Hermione was rubbing the girl's bum. A mix of fear and fury welled up in Hermione, she wanted to hex Colin into the middle of next week, she wanted to plead for his silence, she opened her mouth to speak but could not articulate a response to the situation at hand.

Colin, fearing for his safety spoke first, "I didn't mean to, I was in the forest birding, you know how I like to take pictures," he began, and Hermione nodded slowly, as if anyone was ignorant of his obsession with photography, "birds fascinate me and I was trying to get a shot of a capercaillie, they nest in this area this time of year you know," Hermione was beginning to look impatient, "anyway, I followed a noise into the clearing and had my camera ready just in case. When I saw the two of you I froze, but my finger came down on the shutter button automatically. I backed out of the clearing and ran back to the castle, I was going to burn the negative and not say anything, but I couldn't for some reason. It was such a tender, honest moment, you two looked so in love that I couldn't just destroy the image of that scene."

Hermione was surprised at Colin's seriousness, usually he was a bundle of Potter obsessed energy, it was almost a different boy who stood before her. "Colin, you can't say anything to anyone about this, you know that right?"

He nodded solemnly, "Don't worry Hermione, I know what it's like to want to be with someone the world says you shouldn't."

For a moment she was puzzled, then it struck her, some of the students joked that Colin fancied Harry, but she never dreamed that he might really…

"Thank you Colin, for the pictures, and for understanding."

The boy simply nodded and with a smile turned and left the library.

Hermione quickly tucked the picture back into the envelope, re-shelved the books and all but sprinted back to her room. She pulled out the letter she had been writing to Sara and took up a quill,

'Sara, you'll never guess who visited me in the library today…'

An hour later her finished letter, along with one of the two prints Colin had given her, was winging its way to Sara's England home. Hermione left the owlery and went looking for Ginny, she was never going to believe this…

On the fourth night of the Easter Holiday Hermione and Ginny entered Hermione's dormitory. Ginny had continued to sleep in Hermione's bed while the rest of the girls were away. Ginny ran into Hermione's back as the older girl stopped dead just inside the doorway, Sara's trunk was gone. Hermione quickly looked around the room, all of Sara's things were gone. She nearly bowled Ginny over as she turned and fled the room and rushed out of Gryffindor tower. A quarter of an hour later she was pounding on Professor McGonagall's office door. The aged head of house slowly pulled open the heavy oak door, "ah, Ms. Granger, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting you," she said with a tinge of sadness tainting her usual stern demeanor.

"Professor, all of Sara's things are missing from our…" she stopped as she processed what the Professor had said, "you were expecting me?"

"Yes my dear, come in and sit down," McGonagall replied, motioning toward one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Hermione took a seat and was surprised to see McGonagall take the chair next to her rather than the one on the far side of the desk.

"This morning The Headmaster received notification that Ms. Kline's parents were withdrawing her from Hogwarts School. They sent a house elf to recover her belongings."

Hermione felt her knees weaken and she was thankful to already be sitting down,

"Why, what's going on, is she okay?" the girl stammered.

"I believe Ms. Kline is in good health, though they did not state a reason for her removal, nor did her parents indicate whether or not she would be returning next year."

Hermione slumped in her chair, her head down, "I see," she said quietly.

"I am sorry Ms. Granger, I know you and Ms. Kline were more than merely friends."

Hermione's head shot up defiantly, "We ARE more than friends, not WERE, I love her and she loves me…" Hermione stopped, grieving though she may be she was stunned that she had just raised her voice to a teacher, especially one who was clearly trying to help, "I'm sorry Professor, I'm just…"

"It's quite alright Ms. Granger."

There was a knock at the door, "Professor?" came a muffled but familiar voice from outside.

McGonagall looked at Hermione, who nodded absently. She flicked her wand and the door opened to admit Ginny Weasley.

"Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger has just learned that Ms. Kline will not be returning to Hogwarts after the break." She stated solemnly, "Given your friendship I'm sure you know exactly what that means."

Ginny nodded sadly, surprised that McGonagall did.

"I trust that you will watch over her in the days to come. Should I not see you at breakfast tomorrow I will send an elf up with food, but I do expect to see you both by dinner."

Again Ginny nodded silently. She took Hermione's hand, the older girl stood up and allowed herself to be led back to her dormitory.

For the second time in an evening both girls stopped in shock at the scene inside Hermione's room. A house elf sat cross legged on Sara's bed.

"You be Hermione?" the little elf asked when she saw them.

Hermione nodded warily, wondering just how the day was about to get worse.

"Mistress Sara ask Beki to brings you dis," she said as she held out an envelope.

Hermione took it but couldn't open it.

"Beki get in trouble if Master find out, but Mistress Sara so sad, Beki have to help Mistress Sara, even if it means clothes." The elf shuddered at the thought.

"Thank you Beki," Hermione choked.

"You's welcome Miss Hermione, Mistress Sara mean a lot to Beki. Beki think Mistress Sara mean a lot to Miss Hermione too," the little elf said.

"Yes Beki, Mistress Sara means a lot to me." Hermione replied as tears welled up in her eyes.

Beki smiled sadly, "You not worry Miss Hermione, Beki take good care of Mistress Sara for you, Beki promise." The elf hugged Hermione's waist for a moment, "Beki gotta go before Master notice Beki missing, Master so angry right now."

Hermione nodded, and with a pop Beki was gone.

Hermione sat down heavily on Sara's bed, she held the letter limply in her hand, Ginny sat down next to her and leaned on her shoulder. After a few minutes spent staring at the unmarked envelope, Hermione opened it an unfolded the letter inside. She read and re-read it a dozen times before handing it to Ginny.

Ginny took the letter and began reading;

"Hermione,

By now my parents will have had my things removed from our room, and you will have undoubtedly learned that I've been withdrawn from school. It's my fault, I was careless. I got your letter and the picture and began to, shall we say, reminisce about that day in the woods. My father was passing my room and heard me cry out, he threw the door open to make sure I was okay, and saw what I was doing. At first he was embarrassed, then he saw the picture I was holding and exploded. He was so angry, I thought he was going to beat me, he may have if my mother hadn't heard him screaming and come to my room. He took the picture and your letter and burned them before I could even try to reason with him. My mom calmed him down, but still hasn't spoken to me, McGonagall was right, the wizarding world is not ready for people like us.

I heard them talking earlier, and I'm not going to be allowed back to Hogwarts next year, I think they're going to try to get me into The Salem Witches Institute in America. If things ever calm down I'll try to reason with mom, but I think in a way she's even angrier than dad is.

I don't know what I'm going to do Hermione, I was missing you already after just a few days, now the thought of never seeing you again has me all hollow inside. My body aches from crying, but it's nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

I have to go, I don't want to get caught writing to you and have my father start screaming again, I've convinced Beki, our house elf, to deliver this, but my father has already said that he'll be reading all my post before I will, so please, don't write, it will only make things worse here. Hopefully we can write again when I get to Salem, but wait to hear from me before you try.

I love you Hermione, I will always love you, never forget that, never doubt it, someday we'll see each other again, I promise.

Yours always,

Sara"

By this time Ginny was crying openly. The two girls clung to one another, one in grief, the other in support. News travels fast in the girls' dormitory and a student's withdrawal faster than most. They all knew or at least suspected the depth of Hermione and Sara's relationship and keenly felt her pain. Occasionally a girl would come in and sit with them for a while, holding Hermione's hand or rubbing her back, but as the night wore on the visitors finally stopped coming. When Hermione had cried herself out Ginny tucked her in to Sara's bed. Emm and Glynnis came in and each kissed Hermione on the forehead before settling in to Emm's bed, clinging to one another more tightly in the knowledge that that could be one of them, but for the grace of God.

Ginny refolded Sara's letter and put it away in the bottom of Hermione's trunk. She considered going back to her own room now that Emm and Glynnis were here, but instead lay down atop Sara's covers and put an arm around Hermione's sleeping form. Exhausted herself she was quickly overcome by sleep.

Hermione awoke with a start, she felt the arm draped across her body, 'Oh thank God,' the thought, "it was just a dream!' She turned over excitedly and her heart broke again as she saw Ginny's sleeping face.

Ginny was awakened by a low, mournful cry, Hermione was awake again and sobbing with renewed vigor. She glanced up and saw that the noise had awakened Emm and Glynnis as well, she looked at them with a silent but desperate plea for help. Glynnis looked at Emm, who nodded. Emm got out of bed and closed and silenced the door. Glynnis moved the bedside table and with a wave of her wand enlarged Sara's bed from a single to almost a king.

"Under the covers you or you'll catch a chill" Glynnis ordered Ginny.

Ginny quickly complied with the fifth years instructions, then watched as she and Emm got into bed on the other side of Hermone. Ginny held her sobbing friend and Emm did the same, while Glynnis reached over and stroked her untamed brown hair. They all knew that it was going to be hard for Hermione at first, but they were determined that she would know she wasn't alone.

Hermione's crying subsided again and her breathing soon slowed. Her throat raw from crying, she quietly said, "thank you."

Epilogue

As the weeks went on, life slowly returned to normal for the brightest witch of her age. She continued to sleep In Sara's bed, and on most nights one or more of her friends would join her until finally one evening a week before the end of term, she looked at Sara's bed and with a soft, mournful sigh, climbed beneath her own covers to go to sleep.

Interestingly, Parvati and Lavender had had a serious row over the Easter break and were no longer warming each others beds, leaving Emm and Glynnis the only 'couple' in the room.

Ginny had had her 'chat' with the twins, and found a few boys showing more than a passing interest in her.

The school year ended as did the summer, with no word from Sara. It was Halloween in her fourth year that Hermione received her first international Owl Post. The name on the return address was unfamiliar, but when she opened the letter she immediately recognized the flowing script. Sara's parents had indeed gotten her accepted to the Salem Institute. She herself was not allowed any incoming or outgoing post, but she had finally convinced one of her new roommates to send and receive post on her behalf.

The girls wrote every week faithfully, and the feelings that Sara's parents thought would fade with time only strengthened.

Hermione and Ronald never became an item, instead he found a lover in quirky but lovable Luna Lovegood. In Hermione's sixth year, and to no one's surprise, Ginny and Harry finally got together, and hearts, both male and female broke all over the castle. Colin took it hard, but as time went on was just glad to see Harry happy.

Hermione had no contact with Sara for much of the year she and the boys spent searching for Horcruxes. When she made the decision to follow Harry on his mission, she wrote her with the promise that she would be in touch as soon as their work was done.

Following the Battle of Hogwarts, after finding her parents and restoring their memories, she owled Sara at Salem, but got no immediate response. She moped about the Grangers' home until a week before the school tern was scheduled to end. She was awakened by a tapping at her window, and saw a harrowed looking own with a letter tied to its leg. The letter was brief, but to the point.

"Hermione,

I'm coming home! London-Heathrow Airport, flight BA178, June 28th, terminal 3, 8pm!

Please be there!

Love Always,

Sara"

Hermione's cry of joy roused her parents from a dead sleep, she didn't care, her Sara was coming home!

It was nearly eight o'clock and Hermione bounced anxiously in anticipation. Her parents were puzzled, they knew she was meeting a friend, but even the prospect of seeing those boys Harry and Ron again had never evoked such a reaction in her.

Her excitement only grew as the status board showed the arrival of flight BA178. An unbearable twenty minutes later she spotter a familiar face exit the customs gate, a large rucksack slung over her shoulder. Hermione saw an older couple, obviously the Klines, move to greet the girl. Sara spotted Hermione and broke into a run, rushing right past her own bewildered parents. Hermione was a blur of bushy brown hair, the two closed the distance between them as though their very lives hung in the balance. When they met the world around them disappeared, they fell into each other's arms and began to kiss like there were not a terminal full of people looking on.

Hermione's parents approached the girls and her father cleared his throat. Hermione turned to face them, and with a besotted grin and a giggle said,

"Mom, Dad, this is Sara, my girlfriend." The surprise on their faces was undeniable, but they took it in stride. Hermione glanced over Sara's shoulder at the Klines, Sara's father was watching them in silent fury, while her mother simply lowered her head. Hermione looked back at her father, then at Sara,

"I think she'll be staying with us for a while."

With a brief look back at her own parents, Sara smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I think that would be lovely sweetheart," said Hermione's mother, "Dear will you take Sara's bag it looks awfully heavy," she said, nudging her husband out of his momentary stupor.

"Oh, yes, of course," he said, relieving the girl of her burden, "Let's be on then."

The Grangers plus one made their way out of the airport. Sara and Hermione walked silently, behind the elder Grangers, holding hands and smiling unashamedly.

Once in the car the girls settled in to the back seat. Weary from her journey, Sara leaned upon Hermione, resting her head on the girl's shoulder. Hermione put her arms around her lover and kissed the top of her head. "Welcome home," she said before the girl fell asleep in her embrace.


End file.
